Battle for BFDI
Battle for BFDI, also known as BFB, Battle for B.F.D.I. (as seen on the title card), and Battle for Battle for Dream Island is the fourth season of the ''Battle for Dream Island'' series and the successor to IDFB. It aired on November 3, 2017, with the release of Getting Teardrop to Talk. Overview Unlike IDFB, Battle for BFDI goes back to the traditional format of challenges and eliminations, similar to the first and second seasons. The art style is more simplified and animated more loosely, which in turn allowed the running time of the first episode to be nearly half an hour long, and later episodes to be able to be made within a shorter time frame. Many unexplained plot changes have happened to let new characters join the cast and for old characters to return. The premiere episode, Getting Teardrop to Talk, introduces the fourth season's cast as well as the new hosts, Four and X from the 2008 Jacknjellify video, X Finds Out His Value. Although the release of IDFB confirmed the end of BFDIA, the release of BFB does not confirm the end of IDFB. Since all the characters are present (except for Evil Leafy and Nonexisty), including the ones that were originally trapped in the Locker of Losers, this might mean that IDFB is not cancelled and BFB takes place sometime in the future. However, it is highly possible, as stated by Cary in his BFB 1 reaction video. Contestants Characters Remaining contestants *Balloony *Barf Bag *Basketball *Bell *Black Hole *Blocky *Bomby *Book *Bottle *Bubble *Cake *Clock *Cloudy *Coiny *Donut *Dora *Eggy *Eraser *Fanny *Firey *Firey Jr. *Flower *Foldy *Fries *Gaty *Gelatin *Golf Ball *Grassy *Ice Cube *Lightning *Lollipop *Marker *Match *Naily *Needle *Nickel *Pen *Pie *Pillow *Pin *Puffball *Remote *Robot Flower *Rocky *Ruby *Saw *Snowball *Spongy *Taco *Teardrop *Tennis Ball *Tree *TV *Woody *Yellow Face Hosts *Four *X *Donut Objects that aren't competing *Evil Leafy *Nonexisty Eliminated contestants *Pencil (Lick Your Way to Freedom: 4,595 votes) *Leafy (Why Would You Do This on a Swingset: 6,926 votes) *Bracelety (Today’s Very Special Episode: 9,168 votes) *Liy (Fortunate Ben: 7,553 votes) *Roboty (Four Goes Too Far: 8,254 votes) *Loser (The Liar Ball You Don't Want: 12,062 votes) *8-Ball (Questions Answered: 4,814 Votes) *Stapy (This Episode Is About Basketball: 9,028 votes) *David (Enter the Exit: 11,292 votes) Teams The 64 contestants are divided into 8 teams of 8. These teams are: Trivia * Assuming one contestant will be eliminated each episode (except the first one) and that there will be at least 2 rejoins, there will be at least 67 BFB episodes, with the last episode being in May 2020 or later if the uploads schedule doesn’t change. ** However, BFB 3, BFB 5, BFB 6 and BFB 10 were all released in 3 weeks, and so was BFB 8, according to Michael Huang, the latter in which it was released in Saturday midnight at Pacific Standard Time (UTC -08:00), while BFB 9 was released in 4 weeks. *** Furthermore, Cary says that he doesn't mind taking an extra week to work on the episode, as he states that the quality of the episodes with 3 week production times have been much higher and overall production value would increase in general. * There are equal numbers of male and female contestants with 32 of each gender . * It's currently not known if Battle for BFDI fits in the continuity of BFDI, BFDIA, and IDFB. However, it may be possible that Battle for BFDI takes place after IDFB, since all of the recommended and eliminated characters are no longer inside the Locker of Losers, have their IDFB designs, and the fact that the interactions between the BFDI and BFDIA contestants are still present/active, as well as some of the occurrences from previous seasons are mentioned by various characters. ** It is confirmed that it takes place after the first 2 seasons in BFB 6, as Coiny still remembers his time in W.O.A.H. Bunch in BFDIA while motivating Pin . ** Also, after X cried in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, Pin said, "I almost prefer the old Announcer!", which also suggests a continuity, since she is referring to the Announcer. ** In "Questions Answered", the prize for the Cake at Stake for the episode is the Firey Speaker Box, cut up into seven pieces. This is a throwback to Get in the Van, where Firey Speaker Box chopped Donut up. * It is possible that Battle for BFDI takes place in Yoyleland, as the tower on top of the Yoyle Mountain can be seen in multiple scenes, like seen in the picture on the right. ** However, it is more likely that the season's location is '''nearby '''Yoyleland, because the grass isn't purple. * The intro always starts with a character raising one of their limbs up to the sky. ** The intro is started by Four (BFB 1-3), Snowball (BFB 4), Spongy (BFB 5), Grassy (BFB 6), Bomby (BFB 7), Barf Bag (BFB 8), Coiny (BFB 9) and Stapy (BFB 10) *** Barf Bag is the first female to do Four's intro pose. * The intro's song is called "MUSIC OF FOUR'S 3D HAND". ** Mistakes in the intro: *** Everyone after Marker in the lineup has rough finishes to their limbs and facial features out of everyone else in the intro. *** Spongy didn’t have any legs. *** Bell's string is missing. *** Lightning and Pillow didn't have arms when all contestants are showing until the intro in BFB 3. *** Although it's hard to see, Bracelety's mouth is blue instead of white, but only when all contestants are showing. *** Until BFB 4, Robot Flower doesn't have any body, but only when all contestants are showing. *** Tree is missing in the first part. However, he was added to the intro in BFB 3. *** TV was missing his legs until BFB 3. * Before the second half starts, a faint voice clip of the objects saying "Switch" over and over can be heard, which is taken from Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know.Jacknjellify on Twitter * This season features the most contestants out of BFDI (as well as object shows in general ), with 64 of them. ** Strangely, Evil Leafy and Nonexisty are the only 2 contestants not to appear in this season. This is most likely due to Evil Leafy being the antagonist, and Nonexisty being more of a joke. (However, this doesn't mean that they will not appear lately.) *** Evil Leafy was seen as a recommended character by Diamondcup67 in BFB 6. * The hosts, Four and X, previously appeared in a 2008 jacknjellify animation called "X Finds Out His Value". ** They are also the second time that there have been two hosts simultaneously, the other being Firey Speaker Box and Flower Speaker Box, if TV does not count as a host. ** As of BFB 6, both disappeared through Four's multiplication with Donut. ** As of BFB 9, X is returned having been disguised as fries within Fries. ** As of BFB 10, Four has recovered by Pin. * So far, 4 females (Pencil, Leafy, Bracelety, and Liy) and 5 males (Roboty, Loser, 8-Ball, Stapy and David) have been eliminated. * This is the first season not to have past episode release dates. ** However, the creators sometimes announce the release date for the future episode(s) after the voting . * The original BFDI assets for facial features and limbs aren't used in BFB (except in the air fluttering, most running, and other rare occasions). * BFB has been frequently criticized for having a more "choppy" and "loose" animation style compared to IDFB, BFDIA, and BFDI . ** This is due to BFB having new animators, such as Satomi Hinatsu, Caedmon Johnson and Kenzie Bryant. *This is the first season in which previously eliminated contestants aren't held in the TLC. Instead, all of them are being held somewhere inside of Four. It is unknown whether or not they are alive. ** In 8-Ball's case, he was squished by the Moon. **Similarly, some characters were swallowed by Evil Leafy, but they were still alive at the time, so it's possible that the inside of Four is similar to BFDIA 5b. **Balloony has referred to this as “Eternal Algebra Class", which turned out to be true in Enter The Exit. *This is the first season where a female is in last place. (Note that Woody was last place in BFDI as Flower rejoined late and finished 4th/21, and Donut was 22nd/22 because Bracelety, who got the least BFDIA join votes, was not an official contestant at the time). *This is the first season that David and Dora appeared together, however they are in different teams, as David is on and Dora is on . *The BFB intro was the first intro to feature the host, unlike the intros of BFDI, BFDIA, and IDFB. *This show is animated with Animate CC . *This is the first season of BFDI in 6 years to get past five episodes. **This is due to BFDI reaching 6 episodes on June 1, 2010, BFDIA 6 being cancelled, and IDFB going on its "best hiatus ever." ***IDFB 2 is having an intentional hiatus , thus getting the name, "BFDI's best hiatus ever!" *In addition to Cary and Michael, three new animators are currently working for this season: Satomi Hinatsu, Caedmon Johnson and Kenzie Bryant. *If Flower, Spongy, Blocky, Teardrop, or Match get eliminated in BFB, they will be the contestant(s) who have been eliminated the highest amount of times at three. **Since the first three have been eliminated twice in BFDI and the later two were eliminated in BFDI and BFDIA. *The scene backgrounds used in this series are from Paper Towel. *In some parts of the United States, BFB episodes usually release at midnight, according to the graph on the right. There is a small mistake on the chart: where India is, there should be 12.30pm. Where the Chatham Islands (New Zealand) are, there should be 7.45pm, and where North Korea is, there should be 4pm. **A small section of Oceania that actually has the newest episode of BFB uploaded on Sunday. This is due to Kiribati's exclusive time zone +14, making it possible to be Friday, Saturday, and Sunday in case of the Line Islands . *Just like the previous seasons, BFB Stingers always take place at night. *Pencil and Leafy were the first two contestants eliminated. Coincidentally, they both subtracted some of nearly everyone's points in Bowling, Now with Explosions! *This season marks the first time where Leafy was eliminated. *This is the second season where a female contestant got eliminated first (Pencil) chronologically, the first being Flower in Season 1. Gallery BFDI5LOGO.png|Season logotype Bfbbanner.png|Banner for jacknjellify's Patreon page (and also on the intro) all teams.jpg|All the teams in BFB A_BFDI.png|A BFDI, the prize Logo at the end of the intro.jpg|Logo at the the end of the intro 4intro.png|Four, the main host of BFB (as seen in the intro) Happy Valentine's Day!.png Rainbow spinning wheel bfb 06.png|An example of a recommended character on BFB. Foury.png|Four (Host of BFB) X.png|(CO-)host of Battle for BFDI References External links *Official source files for BFB it:BFB ja:BFB fr:Bataille pour BFDI Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Seasons Category:Object Show Category:Articles with featured videos